Talk:Lord Boros/@comment-107.188.180.84-20151026083043/@comment-107.188.181.229-20151030193520
Also, while I'm still here, I'll go ahead and let you be happy to know that in my extensive research on the matter, I was able to definitively find that Superman's power isn't infinite, nor can it ever be infinite (despite what the lore would have you believe). The idea that his power ever can be infinite goes so heavily against his physiology that the idea is actually laughable. I'll spare you all of the boring math and ultra-technical details and give you the meat; Superman's power can't be infinite due to his physiology that essentially makes him a solar battery. He derrives almost literally all of his power from blue and yellow stars (...and our Sun, because technically the Sun isn't really a yellow star, it is a Green star - in that the radiation frequencies emitted by the Sun shine most prominently in the Green area of the visible spectrum....however because of the way our eyes work and our physical limitations, it appears to us as mostly white, and yellow - orange during certain parts of the day due to atmospheric interference with the emitted photons) and some (but not significantly so though) from Earth's magnetic field. In short, what this means is that by these facts, Superman's power can't be infinite because the sources he draws power from aren't infinite. In other words, Superman is limited by his power source, by the laws of thermodynamics, Superman, mathematically speaking, can't physically take in more energy and power than than what exists in the source itself. Now don't misunderstand, taking in energy directly from stars (Given that your absorbsion rate ratio is 1:1 to the energy produced) will make Superman insanely powerful, but he does have a limit, and if there is someone stronger than all of the energy from all of the yellow and blue stars in the universe, then there is literally nothing Superman can do about it, because he physically can't get stronger than that. That being said, I took the liberty of calculating a DBZ power level for a'' Regular Superman'' (defined as Superman as he is on Earth, only taking in energy from the Sun and nothing else) based on this research using a lot of the figures I had presented to you above. Using only the Sun as a power source, Superman's absolute maximum DBZ power level is 1.956*10^39 (1,956,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000). That number implies that Superman literally sucked the Sun dry to the extent of just completely absorbing it over the course of a few million years (like how Goku did the Spirit Bomb for Super Dragon Fist but much ''slower). We can all safely say that Superman will ''never do this, so his ACTUAL power level at any given moment will be MUCH less than this, but it establishes an absolute maximum that he can take in from the Earth's Sun. I think you can probably guess the purpose of the research I did about now, to just tell you, it was out of interest of analyze the Goku V. Superman matchup, using hard science.